All Comes With A Price
by GinellaEvans
Summary: (Tercer puesto en el reto "Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado" del foro "Erase una vez, un bosque encantado") Sinopsis: Todo tenía un precio y Tinkerbell era la que mejor sabía de ello desde que había perdido dos cosas: sus alas y su corazón. Y no había ganado nada vendiéndolos.


ALL COMES WITH A PRICE

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos, sería rica y tendría una casa cinco veces más grande. _

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Mi personaje favorito del Bosque Encantado!" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._

_Personaje: Tinkerbell _

_N.A (1): Aclaración, digo Neverland en vez de Nunca Jamás porque veo la serie en inglés y es complicado acostumbrarse al español de nuevo. _

_N.A (2): Otra aclaración antes de que comencéis a leer; al personaje le llamo Tink o Tinkerbell porque me gusta mucho su nombre en inglés más que la traducción castellana "Campanilla". No es que no me guste, pero me encanta llamarla Tink. También digo el nombre "Verde" porque en la serie el Hada Azul le llama "Green" y a "Garfio" le llamo Hook. Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura! ¡Espero que os guste!_

_OoOoO_

Cuando ella nació, pensó que desde el principio le gustaría ser lo que era. ¡Era un hada, por favor! ¡Algo que mucha gente deseaba haber sido, que deseaba haber tenido! ¿Quién no querría poseer alas, una varita mágica y siempre tener esperanza? ¡No había nadie en el mundo que no deseara tener lo que ella! Las hadas estaban consideradas como las mejores en llevar la esperanza, las más buenas —bueno, exceptuando al hada oscura—, podían buscar el alma gemela de otra persona… Pero Tinkerbell averiguó que ningún camino estaba pintado de rosa y el de las hadas no era una excepción.

La primera vez que tuvo que trabajar para el Hada Azul, llegó entusiasmada y dispuesta a todo. Pero, ¿quién iba a decir que había tantas normas que no se podían romper? ¿Quién iba a decir que había personas que las hadas ya no ayudaban ya fuese por miedo o falta de esperanza en esa persona? ¿Quién iba a decir que tuviese que llevar ese luminoso y estrafalario uniforme verde —aunque no era peor que el de Azul—, con el que el Hada Azul sólo era capaz de llamarle Verde? ¿Y quién iba a decir que el Hada Azul tuviese tan mal humor? Ella únicamente trataba de hacer su trabajo, solamente intentaba auxiliar a la gente, hacer que tuvieran esperanza, intentar que tuviesen fe incluso en las cosas más difíciles, llevar lo bueno que había en ella e intentar socorrer a las personas que realmente lo necesitaban y no a aquellas que ya poseían eso en su corazón. ¿Qué sentido tenía dar esperanza a una persona que ya la tenía dentro? ¿Por qué no dársela a alguien que la ha perdido? ¿Por qué no ayudar a las malas personas con tu bondad, si de esa manera podías tratar de ayudarles? Tink no entendía por qué no podía hacer eso y mucho más por todas esas "almas perdidas" como ella les llamaba, porque lo eran; simplemente eran personas que se habían perdido a sí mismas, que habían caído en la oscuridad, que habían hecho venganzas, que habían matado personas… ¿Pero por qué darse por vencida? ¿Por qué no seguir intentando? Tink no dejaba de preguntarse si es que ella era así o si todas las hadas habían sido así y el Hada Azul les había prohibido hacer eso hasta el punto de que ninguna ya no pensara de la manera que ella lo hacía. Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando igual? ¿Por qué no pensaba cómo el resto? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que todos merecían lo que el resto ya disfrutaba? El Hada Azul había tratado de que pensase como ella, había intentado que dejase de ser tan rebelde, tan ella misma… Para hacer lo que ella decía.

—Tienes que ser un hada de verdad, Verde —le había dicho.

Pero, ¿qué era ser "un hada de verdad", como ella decía? ¿Era comportarse de la misma manera que Azul hacía? ¿Era hacer lo que ella trataba de hacer? ¿En qué consistía su trabajo si no podía hacerlo con todos? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decir a aquellos a los que no debía hablar si le pedían ayuda? ¿Se tenía que negar? ¿Decirles las normas para que comprendiesen que no podía ayudarles? Aunque bueno, casi debería preguntarse a quién podía ayudar y a quién no porque siempre se olvidaba de los nombres y no porque no fuese buena recordando, sino más bien por el hecho de que no hacía demasiado caso al Hada Azul.

Y la buena pregunta que se formuló después de dos años con Azul —desobedeciéndola pero sin meterse en problemas— era, ¿qué camino debía escoger?

OoOoO

Habían pasado demasiados años desde que conoció a Regina. Odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas y aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Había sido un día de lo más agotador. Había ayudado a un número de personas que habían perdido la esperanza y ya no tenían ganas de vivir. Había salido exhausta de allí y se dirigía hacia casa de nuevo cuando de repente vio una mujer joven en el balcón del palacio que cayó. Fue capaz de pararle justo a tiempo y subirle arriba. Y así fue como había conocido a Regina, la reina del Norte.

Después de una pequeña discusión, Tink consiguió que fuese con ella a una posada para tomar algo. Allí Regina, le comentó "sus problemas" y ella se compadeció e intentó ayudarle a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Cuando le comentó a Azul su encuentro con Regina, ella hizo una mueca fría y le comentó cómo realmente era. Pero Tink no estaba dispuesta a perder otra oportunidad de ayudar a alguien que era "malvado". La había perdido una vez porque se dejó convencer por Azul pero no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Se suponía que su trabajo era ayudar a las personas y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Ahora no sabía decir si fue un error ayudar a la vengativa reina o si sirvió para algo. Y es que en un principio cuando había querido ayudarle, pensó que no le importaba tanto ser hada.

Había estado equivocada. Quizá fuera un trabajo duro, quizá había cosas que no le gustaban pero aun así, amaba lo que hacía. Sentía que servía para algo, que poniendo un granito suyo conseguía algo. Ahora no importaba cuánto quisiese auxiliar a alguien porque ya no podía. No una vez que había perdido la confianza de Azul y con ello, sus alas.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas una vez más. No era tanto como la primera vez que había llorado más de lo que quería admitir pero seguía doliendo. Le quemaba cada partícula de su ser, le dolía el pecho y la cabeza le empezaba a hervir y comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre lo mismo. Sin embargo, esa tierra que tenía en frente le había cambiado. Había aprendido a luchar, había aprendido a defenderse… Ahora tenía más orgullo, más dignidad y ya no era la misma hada inocente de antes. Y por supuesto, había preparado una venganza contra esa mujer que le arrebató todo en una noche.

OoOoO

Esa noche estaba siendo la más calurosa de todas y en ese sentido, odiaba Neverland con todo su ser. Bueno era una noche calurosa o es que al ser "humana" le afectaba más el ambiente que cuando era un hada. Al fin y al cabo, ella y muchas hadas habían tenido que ir allí a coger polvo del árbol y nunca le había pasado eso.

Como no conseguía dormir, se levantó de la improvisada cama que tenía, cogió el cuchillo y salió a dar un paseo.

Llevaba un rato caminando cuando de repente oyó unas voces y se armó con un palo. Se escondió entre las plantas y preparó el palo. Cuando oyó a alguien pasar, movió el palo y oyó a la persona caerse. Enseguida salió emocionada por haber dado a seguramente a uno de la pandilla de Pan y saltó hacia uno con el cuchillo en mano y se lo puso en la garganta. En ese momento, con la adrenalina bajada, se dio cuenta que no era para nada un niño.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para ser un niño perdido? —siseó ella sorprendida de ver a alguien allí que no fuese del grupo de Pan.

—No soy parte de la brigada de Pan. Y puedo asegurarte que soy cualquier cosa excepto un niño—dijo él con dificultad y alejándose del cuchillo que ella había posado en su cuello.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella tirando un poco de su pelo

—Soy el capitán del Jolly Roger. Estoy aquí buscando algo de magia para ayudarme a encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi tierra —respondió él intentando mirar quién era quien le agarraba sin mucho éxito—. No tienes nada, ¿verdad? ¿Magia?

—Agotada —susurró ella.

De repente, se consiguió deshacer de ella. Ella levantó el cuchillo en mano por si se atrevía a acercarse.

—Bueno, no me lo creo ni por un segundo —respondió él mirando por primera vez a su captora a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver que a pesar de su aspecto, era bastante atractiva—. Si no te conociese mejor, diría que eres un hada.

—Y si no te conociese mejor —devolvió ella observándolo—, diría que eres un pirata.

—Culpable —susurró él con cierto matiz, manteniendo su garganta lejos del cuchillo—. Así que dime hada, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—¿Ayudarte? —resopló ella al instante disgustada—. ¿No estás más preocupado de que te corte la garganta?

—Bueno, eso no es la manera que un hada se comporta —se acercó a ella para acorralarla y ya de paso apoyar la farola, dejándola cerca. Se había acercado hasta ella hasta el punto que ella se apartó, sintiéndose intimidada por primera vez en muchos años—. Deberías ayudarme a encontrar mi final feliz o algo casi igual de valioso.

—Fui un hada —dijo ella haciéndose que se apartase con el cuchillo en mano. Miró hacia esos hipnóticos ojos azules—, hace mucho tiempo. Pero me quitaron las alas —él tragó saliva al ver que estaba molesta. Ella se acercó un poco a él, con los brazos cruzados y no le quitó la mirada de encima—. ¿En cuanto a tu final feliz? Estás solo.

Él se movió hacia un lado para coger el ron y ella creyendo que iba sacar un arma, se puso a la defensiva. Sin embargo, él le tranquilizó diciendo que solamente era ron y la invitó a tomar. Ella miró la bebida algo desconfiada pero la sed pudo con ella y se bebió un trago. Una vez que se encontró a gusto, decidió preguntar qué era tan importante que había en "casa". El pirata respondió que ahí estaba la persona que había matado a su mujer y afirmó que únicamente arriesgaba su vida por dos cosas —una era el amor y la otra, la venganza— cuando ella se preocupó por lo de hacer sufrir a la persona. Cuando le había dado la respuesta, Tink comprendió que ahora es cuando más necesitaba sus alas pues deseaba poder ayudarle a pasar por ese momento, hacer que dejase de pensar en su venganza y diese una nueva oportunidad al amor. Pero ya no podía. Había perdido sus alas al intentar ayudar a Regina y si no le hubiese ayudado, habría podido tener la oportunidad de auxiliar ese pirata que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, ¿habría cambiado todo? ¿Seguiría teniendo alas? ¿Las habría perdido con el pirata teniendo en cuenta que podría ser uno de ese montón a los cuales no se les podía ayudar? Jamás lo sabría y lo peor es que le había dicho la verdad y le dolía. Se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes y ella trataba de esconderlo más allá de ello pero sabía que su pared no era especialmente fuerte y por la cara que él ponía, sabía lo mucho que le dolía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se separó de él y se alejó para irse. Sin embargo, él la cogió de la muñeca y ella se giró para mirarle, frunciendo levemente las cejas.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi barco a tomar algo? Podremos hablar ahí tranquilamente porque aunque no tengas magia, te sabes la isla y podías guiarnos o hacernos un mapa en su defecto —dijo él.

—¿Y por qué demonios iba a ayudarte? —se cruzó de brazos, molesta de que solo quisiera usarla.

—¿Compasión, quizá? Venga… serán unos minutos —intentó convencer él alzando levemente las cejas y sonriendo.

—Está bien —aceptó ella desganada—. Os haré un mapa pero una vez termine, me voy.

Él levantó las manos levemente y se giró para ver si el señor Smee se había levantado ya del golpe que había recibido del hada. El capitán suspiró al ver que se encontraba en el suelo incorporado y frotándose la frente suavemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Smee mareado.

—Te diste con una rama —respondió el capitán antes de que el hada lo hiciese—. He conocido a alguien que nos puede ayudar. Señor Smee, ésta es…

—Tinkerbell —finalizó ella mirando de reojo al capitán—. Un placer.

—Lo mismo digo. Parece usted un hada o algo por un estilo —frunció el ceño levemente.

—Ya me gustaría, pero no —dijo ella tranquilamente—. ¿Podemos ir ya a su barco, capitán?

—¡Claro, claro! Por aquí, por favor —dijo dando la vuelta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó extrañado Smee pero Hook le dirigió una mirada de amenaza—. ¡Oh, claro que nos vamos!

Smee sonrió forzadamente y se dirigió hacia el barco seguido por su capitán y por el hada, que aún se preguntaba por qué narices había aceptado ir con ese capitán mujeriego y con su tonto —pero amable— contramaestre. Decidió pensar que el calor no le dejaba pensar con claridad y que por eso había aceptado la oferta del capitán, fuera eso verdad o no.

Esa noche, aunque la hubiese pasado con un grupo de piratas, fue la mejor de su vida. En cuanto había llegado al barco, los halagos no se hicieron esperar y se comportaron con ella como si fueran caballeros en vez de piratas. Por no añadir que además, cuando hizo el mapa para el capitán —que al final le dijo que se llamaba Killian Jones— le hicieron bailar con una música animada que uno de ellos estaba tocando, rompiendo sus anteriores palabras de irse en añicos. Jamás había tenido una noche tan divertida y emocionante. Por una vez en muchos años, se sintió feliz y fue capaz de desconectar de todo. Fue capaz de olvidar su venganza, de olvidar su dolor y fue capaz de cambiar todo eso por la alegría del momento.

Ese tipo de días se repitieron siempre y cuando ella o Hook no estuviesen ocupados; además la relación entre ambos mejoró a pesar de las diferencias y Tink creyó que un sentimiento desconocido iba floreciendo en su interior a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Fue un día que cuando Hook se acercó hasta ella, su corazón se volcó, empezó a latir con más fuerza y ella creyó que se caería de un momento a otro. Entonces, comprendió. Al segundo, se separó de él con sutileza y fingió que lo había hecho para atarse uno de los zapatos que se había medio desabrochado. Tink notó como él la observaba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser invisible. Sin embargo, recordó que Regina también había huido de algo parecido y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hook, decidida a enfrentarlo aunque solo fuese para demostrar al mundo que ella podía con eso, que no tenía miedo.

Cuando Hook se acercó de nuevo a ella con esa pequeña sutileza que él tenía y con una media sonrisa, supo cuánto de verdad costaba hacer eso sin salir corriendo. Notaba la tensión en los músculos de los hombros y se había agarrado a la hierba con las manos, no queriendo moverse pero obviamente nerviosa y asustada. En el momento en que Hook juntó sus labios con los de ella, únicamente fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Notó como Hook intentaba con una mano abrirse paso para poder pasar una mano por la cintura y acercarla hacia él. Ella levantó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Hook, todavía besándose y éste fue capaz de juntarse a ella.

Fue el primer y único beso que tuvo en su vida y uno en el que tuvo sentimientos de verdad. Y no supo si lamentarlo porque luego, Hook hizo un trato con Peter Pan —ese niño endemoniado pero que la había dejado vivir en paz— y se largó de esa isla dejándola ahí sola. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, ya que se lo había explicado y lo comprendía. Pero aun así… hubiese deseado que se hubiera quedado con ella aunque sonara muy egoísta de su parte y le dolía que hubiese pesado antes en ella. Él tenía que volver porque sus compañeros piratas se estaban empezando a rebelarse y no le convenía quedarse más tiempo. La brigada de Pan, como él la llamaba, estaba empezando a molestar a toda la tripulación y Peter únicamente lo complicaba más. Cuando Hook le explicó la situación, supo que tenía que irse. Si la metía en el barco, solamente traería más rumores entre los piratas y no le convenía a ninguno pero si se iba, no le volvería a ver.

—Prometo que en cuanto consiga una judía mágica, volveré a por ti —había prometido el pirata. Ella había asentido aguantando las lágrimas creyendo en ese momento sus palabras pero cuando vio al barco desaparecer, todo se hizo trizas y las dudas aparecieron. No solo porque no sabía cuánto tardaría sino también porque no sabía si creer sus palabras.

OoOoO

El sol le despertó y ella se dio suavemente la vuelta sin querer levantarse de la cama.

Hacía años que había vuelto sus deseos de venganza, que había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver al pirata y ya pensaba que se habría olvidado por completo de ella o que ya no sentía lo mismo. No sonaba muy bien ninguna de las opciones y esperaba o tenía la esperanza de que no fuese ninguna y fuese una tercera, algo así como encerrado.

Esa noche cuando fue a conseguir unos peces para la cena, consiguió oír de unas sirenas que habían avistado un barco y que habían tratado de sacarles de ahí pero que habían huido porque les habían asustado.

Tink, que había pensado que podría ser Hook, lo desechó de inmediato al oír que las sirenas habían huido. A menos que hubiesen hecho algo de fuego mágico o poderes, no habrían huido así que no era posible que fuese él. A menos que… pero no era posible. Desde que Hook había perdido a Milah por culpa de la magia, era poco creíble que hubiese llevado en su barco a alguien que supiese magia. Pero, ¿y si estaba equivocada? En todos esos años, él podría haber cambiado un montón; al fin y al cabo ella lo había hecho.

Por orgullo de mujer, decidió ni siquiera acercarse a él pero vio su intento fallido al ver que media hora después, ya estaba intentando buscar huellas y cuando oyó varias voces a parte de la del capitán, observó a través de las hojas quiénes eran. En el momento en que sus ojos verdes se posaron en una mujer de pelo negro corto, frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse más para ver de qué le sonaba. Cuando vio que era Regina, su boca se tornó en una mueca y observó el saco de polvos de amapolas que había recogido hacía años.

Al final todo terminó sin matarla como había querido hacer. Al ver lo que Regina le demostró y al ver que por fin confesaba que había tenido miedo de perder lo único que tenía, no fue capaz y todo el coraje que había reunido durante años, se esfumó en segundos.

Cuando el grupo consiguió lo que habían ido a buscar —un niño llamado Henry—, esta vez Hook la llevó con ellos pero Tink sabía que únicamente lo hacía porque Blanca lo había propuesto y nadie se había opuesto a ello.

Tink no había comentado nada de su relación con ese hombre y se sintió dolida al ver que tenía ciertos sentimientos por esa mujer que se llamaba Emma. Se sintió peor al ver que sentía celos de esa mujer pero en parte, se había esperado eso desde el principio.

Y lo peor no fue eso. Fue que cuando llegaron a Storybrooke y después de unos pequeños intentos de Hook, Emma no le hiciese caso y él se echase encima de ella cuando vio que salía del baño.

Justo en cuanto mencionó si la invitaba a una bebida, ella se cruzó de brazos y le replicó que ambos sabían que él quería más que una bebida y que en otras palabras, solo quería usarla porque no había conseguido a Emma.

—Habré perdido mis alas pero no mi dignidad —le había replicado ella.

La conversación iba a seguir, pero un grito les cambió los planes y todas las ganas que ella tenía de hablarlo, se vieron intercambiadas por el deber de ir a ver qué había sido.

Cuando llegaron y vieron al Hada Azul muerta, todo lo que había esperado cayó al suelo. No podía tener amor porque la persona a la que amaba, estaba ahora enamorado de otra y tampoco podía conseguir sus alas porque la persona que se las podía devolver, estaba ahora en el suelo muerta.

En el momento en que la noche llegó, las lágrimas se salieron una vez más de sus ojos por todo el dolor. Todo le había afectado de una manera que no creía que le volvería a afectar. Sí que había intentado conseguir sus alas una vez llegó, pero Azul le dijo que no confiaba en sí misma y es que ése era el precio de ser un hada. El precio de sus alas era creer, pero había querido también tener la esperanza de recuperar al pirata que había amado pero que había roto su corazón. Sin embargo, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza. Creyese o no, ya nadie podría darle sus alas y Hook aún amaba a Emma.

_OoOoO_

Tuvo la suerte —o la desgracia— de que su fe volvió justo cuando se enfrentaban a la sombra de Pan, consiguieron salvar a Azul y ella le devolvió las alas. Se puso realmente tan emocionada que fue capaz de bromear con Hook sobre que ella seguía siendo un hada y él, un pirata.

Con sus alas de vuelta, se permitió decir al capitán que no había puesto su vida en riesgo por él, sino que lo había hecho por Emma.

Por primera vez en la vida, vio que no comentaba nada pero tampoco hizo falta al ver sus sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos azules.

La cosa terminó en que todos tenían que volver al Bosque Encantado a excepción de Henry que había nacido allí y Emma, porque era la salvadora.

Y por una vez en su vida, Tink no supo si alegrarse. Puede que estuviese siendo un poco mala persona y una egoísta, pero poder intentar tener una oportunidad de más con Hook era algo que quería intentar de nuevo. Y bueno, era posible que tuviese que renunciar a ser hada después de lo mucho que le había costado pero si de verdad terminaba amándola, pensaba correr el riesgo.

No obstante, cuando llegaron al Bosque Encantado, vio que no había terminado en el mismo sitio y preguntó a Pepito Grillo si podía ir a ver dónde se encontraban el resto. Éste asintió y le observó volar, con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando volvió con las noticias de donde se encontraban, Tink enseguida quiso apresurarse a ir hacia allí para volver a verlo al menos, pero Azul le pidió que cuidase de ese pequeño grupo mientras ella iba con Pepito Grillo para ver al otro grupo.

Tink vio como se marchaban y suspiró. Decidió tener la esperanza de que le vería una vez volviesen sus compañeros o una vez se juntasen con el otro grupo. Sin embargo, de una forma o de otra no fue posible pues Hook ya se había marchado del otro grupo y se había puesto rumbo a encontrar su barco.

El mundo casi se le cayó cuando lo supo. Conocía desde hacía mucho al capitán como para saber que no solo era por eso y decidió abandonar su intento pues por mucho que ella fuese hada y siempre consiguiese el alma gemela de la otra persona, ella sabía que nunca conseguiría la suya pues el precio de ser un hada era que jamás podría estar con alguien al que quisiese, por mucho que lo amase.

Además, se dijo a sí misma, "él quiere a otra persona y no me pertenece". Era su elección, ella no podía elegir por él. Ella no podía hacerle optar por ella a la fuerza si amaba a Emma. Y sin embargo, le dolía saber que la hubiese olvidado tan rápido. ¿Había sido tan insignificante para él? ¿No había significado nada? ¿Podía el capitán dejar de sentir algo por alguien tan rápido? ¿Había sido ella tan tonta como para caer una trampa tan estúpida? Si no había significado nada para él, ¿por qué la había utilizado? ¿Por qué no simplemente se fue lo más rápido posible de Neverland para poder "estar" con una mujer en la cama por una noche, si además sabía a quién tenía que pedírselo?

Tink no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre ello y no sabía que pensar sobre ello. ¿Debía preguntárselo? Pero antes siquiera de hacer una elección o de pensarse siquiera algo, ya había comenzado a volar junto con su grupo desistiendo en su intento después de todo, porque al final siempre era más fácil huir de algo que enfrentarse a ello y sobre todo esta vez, y no porque no se atreviese sino porque no quería que su corazón terminase más roto de lo que ya estaba actualmente. Era un precio humano que era demasiado caro y que no quería pagar.


End file.
